tdpahkitewislandfandomcom-20200214-history
Amy and Samey
This page is about the interactions between the sisters Amy and Samey. Overview and Amy are talking]]Amy and Samey are twin sisters. Amy is very mean to her sister, while Samey's being friendly and naive. In Total Drama Island Pahkitew Amy, snarls Samey often wonder. In challenges Amy is really mean to Samey. The two girls are cheerleaders. Amy is the captain, and you can see why. Discipline, self-confidence and she can make friends very fast. Total Drama: Pahkitew Island In So, Uh, This Is My Team? Samey sits with Amy in the plane and talks with each other. When Beardo makes weird noises, they switch from place. Amy looks very mad when she sees Jasmine behind her. When the plane crashed, Samey and Amy grabs a parachute. As first, Samey was holding the leg of Amy. But when Amy kicked Samey she opens her parachute. Samey arrives as one of the first at the island but Amy landed on Samey. The two girls are placed on Team Kinosewak. Chris said the name of Samey wrong so she improved him. At the first challenge, she sat with the other team members to look if it was safe. Rodney, Samey and Amy runs with a cart. But Chris and Chef throws tennis balls so Amy used Samey as a human shield. It didnt mean something for Samey so the two sisters runs back to their team. They won and were safe from elimination. In I Love You, Grease Pig! Amy pushed Samey to the outside cause Jasmine asked if she would like to go foraging. Later Samey walked in the forest and wants to eat an green apple. Jasmine saw that and shoot a a wooden piece to it. It was a toxic apple and her hand is red with bumps. She scratches it. Then Shawn walks to them and gives tips to Samey. How she must care for it and how to wash it. Later she walks with Amy. She has blueberries. Topher said thanks to Amy for get some blueberries and Samey wants to say something. But Amy said; I'm the one that brought you. How can i give you compliments? Samey looks sad. And when Amy punched Rodney's stomach, she stand next to her and saw it. But Rodney felt in love. Samey loves that. At the challenge Amy did very angry to Samey. Samey had to do everything from Amy. Samey was getting angry on her and is tired about her. But they won the challenge and Samey was very happy. In Twinning Isn't Everything, Samey gets motivated by Jasmine to stand up against her sister. She yells at her during breakfast for taking credit for the things she does, and Amy cries. Later, Samey and Amy are arguing in the forest and Rodney interrupts. When Dave is taken out of the game, Jasmine congratulates Samey, but Amy says that was her. Jasmine however stands up for Samey, and Amy questions why anyone would stand up for her. When the three are forced to take out Shawn, Samey is hesitant because she doesn't want to miss, Amy agrees with her, but Jasmine encourages Samey to throw said shot. However Amy starts a fight over the balloons and the team ends up losing. Samey then gets a plan to eliminate Amy. She starts to bite into the manchineel fruit, but Amy stops her saying she doesn't deserve dinner. That night, Samey pretends to be Amy, and Amy unable to speak, gets eliminated. In I Love You, I Love You Knots, Samey gets irked at being called Amy, and gets insulted throughout the episode. In A Blast From the Past, Trivia * The two girls are cheerleaders. * They are the first and only contestants in Total Drama history to be related. Gallery Episode2.png Episode1.png Challenge.png Sameyandamy.png Omg somebody stop this bish.jpg She thinks she owns her standards smh.jpg 4.png 3.png 1.png 2.png Ol.png Mmmmm.png M.png Kju.png Jmkmm.png Fcc.png F.png Amy And Samey.png|Amy And Samey Fighting Category:Conflicts Category:Interactions Category:Sisters Category:Rage Characters